totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Lista skarbów
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 19 Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata chłopaków '''Duncan : O tak , bez Owena i jego zapachów no i oczywiście bez dziewczyn ! Cody : Tak tak ! Świat bez Sierry moje marzenie się spełnia. Noah : Wymyśl sobie lepsze marzenia bo to jest denne. Bobbie : No tak rusz sie .. Noah : Gościu przesadzasz.. Trent : '''Nie uważasz ,że ty przeszkadzasz nam ? '''Bobbie : A co wolałbyś Alejandro zamaist mnie ? Trent : '''Przynajmniej da się z nim normalne rozmawiac. '''Duncan : Nie radze ci wpominac przy mnie ! Jeszcze mam problemy z Courtney i nie potrzebny mi maruda Ducan ( W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''1 problem i jedno rozwiązanie , pozbyc się jej ! Chatka Dziewczyn '''Sierra : Cody , dlaczego mnie opuściłeś Cody ! Heather : Ughh jeszcze tylko kilka dni i koniec.. Cortney : Tak i ja to wygram oczywiście ! Camilie ''': No chcę to zobaczyć . '''Ezekiel : Siemka ! Heather : Wywalcie go ! Camilie : '''Moje ubrania ! smierzą głupkiem ! '''LeShawna : Wynocha ! Beth : '''Co tam u was .. Aull '''Ezekiel : '''Chce jeszcze ! '''Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń) : Ten człowiek wymaga leczenia psychiatrycznego bo chyba zycie zwierzęcia nic go nie nauczyło ! Około 18 : 00 Na placu Chris : Wyłaście leniwi zawodnicy czas was wkońcu rozruszać ! Heather : '''Najpierw wyjaśnij... Czmu do jesnej kur... !!! Ezekiel był w naszym pokoju. '''Duncan : Ostro się wkurzyła. Camilie : Zaraz wybuchnie ! Uważajcie. Ezekiel : Aghh lizać ... Heather : Zostaw mnie psychopato ! LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak on mogł polizac Heather . Ale w sumie niee... '''Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Za to co zrobiłaś w 3 sezonach nalezy ci się ! Chris : Skoro już ujażmilismy Heather i Ezekiela czas na wyzwanie. Chefie podaj im kartki . Camilie : I co mamy z nimi zrobic ! Samolociki. Noah : '''Ślina niedzwiedzia .. jajko orła .. kieł rekina ! '''Chris : Tak Hahaha .. Popularna zabawa skautów i harcerzyków .. Poszukiwanie skarbów ! Cortney : '''Skąd ja ci wytrzasne kieł rekina ! '''Chris : '''No jak to ! Z jeziorka z morza .. Wiele jest ich dookoła. Aha pierwsza osoba która znajdzie wszyskie rzeczy wygrywa nietykalność A i w kancioapie moze jest coś co znajdzieci. '''Heather : Nie ruszaj .. Ezekiel : '''Płonie ! '''Chris : No i tyle po pomocy .. ruszajcie ! Las Bobbie : Hmm pierwsze jest grzyb .. jakikolwiek .. banalnie łatwe.. O tu jesteście to tak zrywamy i lecimy Beth : Co musisz znaleść ? LeShawna : Szyszkę , nie takei złe , a ty ? Beth : Liście .. Chrisowi brakuje pomysłów. LeShawna : Ale z bluszcza . Beth : '''No to ładnie... '''Trent : Nie takie trudne .. Tylko słoik miodu .. A .. pszczoły ... Cody : '''Sierra nie chodz za mną i dz prosze .. sam zrobię to wyzwanie. '''Sierra : Ale wiesz ile zwierząt tu sie czi po nocach i wieczorami. A jak znowi cię coś poturbuje i zeżre twoją osobe i... Cody : Aghh.. Prosze pomóż mi. Sierra : Z przyjemnoscią. Sierra ' ( W pokoju zwierzeń) :' Tak wiem ,że to w stylu Alejandro , ale sprawdziło się ! Cody z własnej woli mnie przytulił. nasza miłość znowu zakwitnie ! Duncan ; Co za bęcwał .. Niedżwiedzia skóra ! Noah : Tak ja mam ślinę Duncan : Już widzę twoja głowę w jwgo pysku .. Ale cieknie mu .. hahaha Po jakiejś godzinie , nadal w okolicach lasu Bobbie : '''No to tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz i spadam frajerzy. '''LeShwna : Nie dma ci się tak łatwo. Beth : '''Nie jesteśmy gorsze niż ty ! '''Bobbie : No i co z tego , czas chyba i tak się wkońcu ujawnić co granie ofiary jest już nudne. Cortney : kto wpadł na pomysł na igły z jeżem i pysk ryby piły .. Hmm coś słychać Heather : '''Skul się i słuchaj idiotko nie przeszkadzaj ! '''Beth : Jak mogłeś to zrobic ? Bobbie : Co żle z tym było ? LeShawna : Więc naprawdę pozbyłeś się Alejandro .. Nienawidze go ale nawet on nie zasłuzył.. Cortney : Wiedziałam ! Heather ; radż sobie sama ja lecę po wygraną Ezekiel : Aghrrr Heather : '''Fuj !!! '''Bobbie : Czy to Heatehr i ojj Cortney , co tam u ciebie.. Cortney : '''Masz.. '''Bobbie : '''Z plaskacza to nie do mnie. '''Cortney : Pożałujesz tego ruchu Cody : '''Mi brakuje tylko żelu do włosów Chria .. '''Sierra : Mi tylko małza .. Jej nie będe raczej nurkowała. Heather : '''Ratujcie !! '''Ezekiel : Heather Kocham cię !! Heather : Pomocy psychopata się mnie uczepił. Duncan : No to się dobraliscie ! Nahaha Chris : Wszyscy wracac do obozu !!!!!! Plac na obozowisku Camilie : O tak wygrałam i kto tutaj jest najlepszy ! Chris : Tak . Camilie Wygrała i Bobbie . Bobbie ; Tak moze byłaś pierwsza , ale i ja jestem bezpieczny. Cortney powodzebnia w nast ępnych odcinkach albo raczej w podsumowaniu.. Cortney ; '''Ty !! '''Trent (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie masz szans z Cortney , zmiażdzy cie. Cortney (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oficjalnie założe związek przeciwko Bobbiemu i jest moim największym rywalem ! Heather i Gwen to przy nim aniołki ! Heather (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wkońcu znowu mam wszyskich z głowy . Nikkt mi nie przeszkodzi. Noah : Po co się męcvzyłem z tymi rzeczami. Trent : Jakoś to bedzie . Camilie : Wygracie może nastepnym razem. Heather : Frajerka. Chris : '''Dość i teraz marsz oddac głosy ! Eliminacje '''Chris : Więc Camilie i Bobbie są bezpieczni . Cortney : Pff Chris : Oddaliście głosy i odznaki dostają dzisiaj ! Heather , Trent ,Noah ,LeShwana , Beth , Cody , Sierra , Camilie , Bobbie.Tak więc na wasza trójke oddano głosy . Cortney ; Nie masz za dobrych stosunków z Bobbim . Duncan : Grożny przeciwnik z ciebie może dlatego. Ezekiel : Sama jego osoba jest paskudnie odrażajaca .. Błee Tak więc ostatnie odznaki dostają : Duncan i Cortney ! Cortney : To oczywiste ,że ja ! Duncan : No idiota wyleciał. Chef : '''Chodż tutaj zara cię zwiążemy . '''Ezekiel : '''Nie ! Ja topowinnem wygrać ! Heather moja milości !! '''Beth i LeShwana : Hahahaha ! Chris : Jak tam miłosc Heather czy rozkwitnie czy tez zwiędnie i co się stanie z Bobbim i Cortney ? To tylko w kolejnym odcinku Wawanakwy Totalnej Porazki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki